User blog:Toothbytes/Brains (OC Writing Meme)
This won't be finished for a while since I was distracted by a crab. Guess I'll stick with these blog trends then. I need to be more active here anyways. I'll be completing the Zombie Surivival Meme , using my bounty hunter characters. Woop. RULES: *Pick 8 of your OCs. If you don’t have enough OCs borrow yer friends's char or whatever. *Don't look at the numbers in the question while picking the order of your characters. *Link back to the blank. *Have brains! PICK YOUR SACRIF... er, I mean SURVIVORS! #'Caine Marbh', a British bounty hunter specialising in almost all areas. Elitie level, though he has a lot of issues, such as alcoholism, anxiety and mania. #'Riddock Grimm', an Irish bounty hunter specialising in conserving the rights of mythical creatures, as well as stealth and assassination based jobs. High level, and he's the son of the Grimm Reaper, giving him a widespread name in a lot of comunities of magic. #'Aeron Hunt', a Scottish bounty hunter who specialises in body guard or escort jobs. Medium level, and lonley. Please. Someone love him. #'Arya Hunt', Aeron's also Scottish older sister, a hunter specialising in hitman jobs. High level, though no one seems to like her much. Weirdo amoung weirdos. Does that make her normal? #'Dhavlen Cross', an Irish vampire hunter who wants nothing but to purge all the undead from this earth. Or he acts like that anyway. The fanatic act works well in showbiz. Cereal. #'Daegan Cross', the other Irish vampire hunter, Dhav's more devilish twin brother. He doesn't care about anything other than chasing the nearest pretty woman. Or burning down the nearest orphanage. Milk. #'Phyliss Creed', a mountain elf mercenary who has a short temper and bad smoking habbits. He loves guns. A lot. And he's good at his job. #'Nexus Haze', a mysterious individual who hands out infomation for favours. Wereowl. Secrectly a Caine fanboy. Now, to bring on the apocolypse! *''Caine, Doc, Dhav and Daeg was playing card inside a room when A'eron' frantically ran in, slammed the door shut, closed all of the windows and yelled that the zombie apocalypse had happened.'' "Annnnnd boom!" Caine grinned, slamming his hand down on the table, much to the irritation of two of the other men sitting in front of him. "Are you freaking kidding me??? How is he so good!! He's cheating!" Dhavlen slammed his fist on the table. Daegan just muttered slightly. "Nope. He's just really good...." Riddock sighed, laying back on his chair, only to suddenly jump up as a familier pink haired man slammed open the door. "zOMBIEEEEEES." His eyelids were peeled back in alarm, and his hoodie was covered in blood. *''After checked the news, the group tried to put together a temporary zombie survival kit by items inside the room: a set of playing card, a coffee table, a tea set, four cushions, two empty plastic bottle, one bottle of pepsi (full), a piece of pizza, a box of tissue, a household electric floor fan, a TV, a PS4, a laptop, eight pens, a wooden hair comb, four window curtains, a life-size cardboard cutout of Daryl Dixon and a cat. Their cellphones had no signal and the lights just went out.'' ".... For real, Aeron?" Doc groaned, getting off his chair, stalking over to the TV. It was a big TV - it was Caine's apartment, after all. Central London property tended to be good - and a few animals were draped over the top of it. A black cat, a white cat, and a blueish-green dragon. Turning it on and leaning on the edge of it, the half-reaper switched over to the news.... only for the group to be presented with the news reporter gone, a stream in the corner showing the streets in carnage. ".... Shoot." Caine started at the screen blankly... ouch. Aeron continued having a breakdown in the corner, while his under-worldy son just glanced arround the room. The daemon sitting at the table didn't seem all to bothered, taking a puff of a cigerette... he was indifferent. His twin, on the other hand, was up and panicking, more than even the Scottsman. gathering as many of the Englishman's random provisions as he could. The white cat groaned, burying it's face into it's sibling. *''The group carefully went outside to find better equipment, armed mostly with their gut and whatever information they could find about the zombies on the Internet before the power fell. They faced their first zombie, a half-dressed lady in the bathroom.'' "Ey... guys, chill. We're all more than skilled enough to handle this, right? we're all hunters, shouldnt be a big deal, ye'll got your weapons right?" They nodded hesitantly as Caine spoke. "Then we're goo-" His face suddenly filled with panic, and he charged upstairs. "..... Well the panic is back." Aeron whimpered. (To be continued still) *''Phew! It stepped on a bar of soap and hit its own head. The group continued and arrived at a kitchen. Dhav unknowingly stepped on a trap and found himself hanging upside down. When the group was struggling to take him down, a seemingly threatening girl with an ax on hand entered the scene... '' *''The ax girl was Arya and she was the one who set the trap. She claimed that she was testing out some zombie-catching method.'' *''Without warning, a big zombie - formerly football player - jumped out and attacked Dhavlen. Before the group had a chance to react, Arya hacked its head off.'' *''Impressed by her technique, Caine tried to convince Arya to join their group by telling a bunch sob stories about their dead friends and relatives.'' *''Arya agreed to join the group. As a gesture of peace, Riddock invited her to try something he cooked himself (they were in the kitchen, after all).'' *''All feed and stock up on better weapon taken from the kitchen, the group resumed their tour. They came across three cheerleader zombies fighting a funny mascot. Deduced that someone alive was inside the suit, the group assaulted the cheerzombies.'' *''Phyll lifted up the head of the mascot suit and thanked the group. He discloses a notebook he found. It contains a hand-drawn map with an area marked as "Haz lezz zombiez!!".'' *''A member of the group climbed up a tree and saw more and more zombies were approaching them, probably because their group was the largest group of yummy living beings around here. Arya declared that they should left soon and pointed out a path to a military base on her map. '' *''When the group was running away from zombie and debating on which paths should they take, a huge advertisement board fell out of its pole for no reason other than the invisible force of the screenwriter. Arya pushed Aeron 'out of the way. *''Injured at the legs at a result, '''Arya decided to give the group his/her map and stay behind, fight off the zombies to buy the group time. What did she say to the group before they were separated?'' *''The group escaped the zombie-infested ward. They examined the notebook they found and decided to check out the "Haz lezz zombiez!!" area first since it was close to Arya's path anyway. Things seemed going smoothly. They easily defend themselves against the little among of zombie they met.'' *''Unexpectedly, the group found themselves surrounded by many strange-looking zombie. Turned out the zombie in this area was different from the other zombies. They were faster, smarter and particularly deadly!'' *''Out of ammo, our survivors were cornered by the new zombie breed. The situation looked grim. Aeron asked Daegan to marry him because he didn't wanna die alone.'' *''Suddenly, armed men with big guns and helicopters and stuff rushed in and killed every undeads in sight. Nexus, part of the armed troop, asked if our survivors are okay. '' *''The group was invited to the armed force's base. Due to limited space, there was only one rooms available for the group. It had a standard bunk bed and each mattress was barely enough for one person. Who spent the night on the floor that night? '' *''Caine woke up early the next morning and went up to the terrace to get some fresh air. He met Nexus there and he lent Caine a pair of binoculars to observe the scenery. Caine spotted someone - or something - that looked like Arya stumbling at the distance. '' *''Arya was getting closer and the armed force was ready to shoot the zombie. But she appeared to be a non-zombie. She was restrained just in case and taken inside.'' *''Turned out that 'Arya '''didn't go zombie despite being bitten multiple times because her body developed an imunity to the zombie virus. '''Nexus '''informed the group that an injection can be developed by studying '''Arya. '''It won't magically cure all of the zombies, but can prevent anymore people from getting infected. *''The apocalypse is over (for now)! Show 'Dhavlen '''cleaning off the street full of dead bodies to end the meme. Category:Blog posts